Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an earth working sweep and more particularly to one primarily used for agricultural purposes and also to a method of making sweeps.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art sweeps are mostly of the shape shown in FIG. 4. A problem with prior art sweeps is that they wear out too quickly. Another problem with the prior art is that in the process of constructing prior art sweeps, too much metal is scrap and therefore there is a problem of too much wasted material.
The present invention has several aspects to it, one of which is the provision of a chisel point which is straight and tapered from its thinnest part at the extreme front to a thicker part at the rear thereof for causing a sweep to wear longer than prior art sweeps. This sweep also improves soil penetration and is self-sharpening. Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an earth working sweep having a front end, a right side, a left side, and a central upper portion for connecting the sweep to an implement. It also has a right rear wing portion and a left rear wing portion with an intermediate portion connecting the front end to the central upper rear portion and the left and right rear wing portions. A right edge and a left edge have concave edges on the front and convex edges on the back so as to form a somewhat S-shaped configuration which reduces scrap when being made and adds to the longevity and performance of the sweep.
Another aspect of the present invention is a method of making a ground engaging sweep from a sheet of metal which has two straight sides, a first end and a second end. The edges of the sweep are cut so that the right side of one sweep is a mirror image of the left side of the next adjacent sweep so that no material is wasted therebetween as they are cut from one sheet of material. By using this method, as much metal as possible is utilized in the sweep itself rather than having wasted metal as scrap. This also enhances the life and performance of such sweep.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved sweep and an improved method of making sweeps.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a longer wearing sweep and, because it lasts longer, it is more economical to use.
Another object of the present invention is to reduce the waste associated with making sweeps, thereby giving as much of the metal from which the sweeps are made to the farmer and thereby reducing the amount of scrap.
A further object is to provide a chisel point on a sweep.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.